Cole Turner
Mansão Halliwell (anteriormente) * Seu Apartamento (anteriormente) |fidelidade = * As Encantadas * Patty Halliwell * Prue Halliwell |primeira aparição = The Honeymoon's Over |última aparição = Whatever Happened to the Demon with a Soul? |retratado por = Julian McMahon}} Cole Turner (19 de Janeiro de 1885) é filho de um demônio feminino conhecido como Elizabeth Turner e um mortal chamado deputado Benjamin Coleridge Turner, Cole é a forma humana do Soldado agora extinto e extinta Demônio da Fortuna conhecido como Belthazor. Ele é o ex-marido de Phoebe, uma Encantada, e também ex-Fonte de Todo Mal, Rei do Submundo. Cole foi o demônio superior com mais aparições durante Charmed, apareceu a primeira vez na 3ª temporada e a ultima na 8ª, ele também foi o que mais teve alterações de "personalidade" passando do bem para o mal, do louco para o são e de apaixonado para odiado. Biografia detalhes Pré-Charmed Primeiros anos de vida thumb|200px Cole nasceu em meados de 1885, filho de Benjamin Turner, um mortal, e sua esposa, Elizabeth, um demônio disfarçado. Não muito tempo depois que ele nasceu, sua mãe matou seu pai, Benjamin, com uma bola de energia e levou Cole sob seus cuidados para o submundo, dando a alma de seu marido para a Fonte. Cole com os anos tornou-se um poderoso demônio, conhecido como Belthazor, sendo meio-demônio, ele poderia se transformar a partir sua forma demoníaca , Beltazor, à sua forma humana à vontade. Isto permitiu que ele se tornasse parte do mundo mortal, como promotor público. Em certo ponto da vida dele, provavevelmente após anos de treino, a Fonte fez dele parte da Irmandade da Thorn, uma sociedade de elite apenas para demonios superiores importantes. Cole, em seguida, tornou-se conhecido no submundo como um demônio superior perigoso temido por todos, bruxos ou até mesmo demônios. 3ª Temporada Agente da Tríade thumb|200px|left|Primeiro encontro de Phoebe e Cole Cole começou a trabalhar para a tríade, e logo foi designado para matar as encantadas, Prue, Piper e Phoebe. A Tríade tinha feito um plano complexo, que incluia Cole se aproximando de Phoebe, considerada a irmã mais vulneravel, enquanto atuava como promotor público assistente em São Francisco. O plano foi posto em ação no inicio de 2000. Cole encontrou pela primeira vez as irmãs Halliwell enquando ele estava investigando um ataque contra Darryl Morris por um mortal, que esta possuído por um demônio, Emilio Smith. Quando Cole entrou em cena pela primeira vez, Phoebe pareceu imediatamente ter uma queda por ele. Ao assistirem ao julgamento, Piper usa seus poderes para congelar apenas os mortais na sala. thumb|200px|Clique para ver animação.Piper consegue, enquanto Leo e Darryl congelaram, Cole apenas finge ser congelado enquanto há uma batalha entre as irmãs e os mortais possuídos pelos demônios. O juiz, William Hamilton, é um demônio de nível superior que é o responsável por possuir os criminosos para espalhar o mal em San Francisco. Como o Juiz escapa para a sala dos juízes, as irmãs rapidamente o seguem. Quando Cole está fora de sua vista, ele rapidamente se teletransporta para a sala do juiz e o faz em chamas, matando-o. Durante os próximos meses, Cole torna-se muito intimo de Phoebe, e os dois começam a sair juntos. thumb|left|2o0px|Cole e a Tride. A primeira ação de Cole contra as irmãs foi quando ele ficou sabendo que Piper e Leo estavam planejando se casar, apesar da oposição veemente dos Anciões. Ele alertou a Tríade, que por sua vez, alertou os Anciões. Isso não pareceu fazer sentido nenhum inicialmente, mas tanto a Tríade quanto os Anciãos temiam que se um Luz-Branca fosse autorizado a se casar com uma Encantada, a concentração de poder seria enorme, o suficiente para danificar irreparavelmente os seus futuros, tanto do bem, quanto do mal. Mais tarde, ele faz mais duas tentativas de roubar o Livro das Sombras. Após a primeira de suas poucas tentativas de assassinar Phoebe e suas irmãs, ele começa a protegê-las de modo que sua missão pudesse continuar, porém sem ferir as irmãs. Eventualmente, sua metade humana se apaixona profundamente por Phoebe. Seu amor crescente de tal forma por Phoebe que logo supera a sua natureza demoníaca; demônios não conseguem lidar com as emoções humanas. Eventualmente, ele se alia as irmãs e passa protegê-las, mesmo que elas nem desconfiem que Cole e Belthazor são a mesma pessoa. thumb|200px|Cole tenta matar Phoebe. Sob pressão da Tríade, Cole utiliza a ajuda de Andras, o demônio de raiva, para colocar as irmãs uma contra as outras e tirar os seus poderes. Phoebe então vai ao apartamento de Cole. Cole esconde um athame em sua calça, com a intenção de matar Phoebe, mas não consegue fazer nada contra ela. Andras está assistindo, e ameaça entrega-lo a Tríade. Quando Cole ameaça matá-lo, Andras o irrita o suficiente para que ele se transforma-se em Belthazor, Andras então o possui e faz ele atacar as irmãs. No entanto, Prue desviou uma bola de energia,lançada por Belthazor, de volta para ele, despossuindo Andras. Belthazor então vence Andras, porém Piper consegue cortar parte da sua carne, para que ela e suas irmãs possam criar uma poção. A Tríade tenta matar Cole por sua traição, mas Cole se foge deles, supostamente matando-os antes de fugir de volta para seu apartamento para se recuperar. Assim que a Fonte descobriu isso, enviou Krell, um demônio caçador de recompensa, para matar Cole, a menos que ele volte a sua lealdade e mate-se as Encantadas. thumb|left|200px|Cole como Belthazor. Quando Phoebe vai ver Cole em seu apartamento, ela vê que Cole esta ferido e chama Leo para curá-lo. Leo tenta curá-lo, mas percebe que algo está terrivelmente errado quando ele descobre que ele não pode curar tudo dele, apenas a sua metade humana. Ele adverte que Phoebe Cole é pelo menos parte demônio, e pode muito bem ser Belthazor. Phoebe não acredita nele no começo, mas sua desconfiança cresce enquanto ela procura informações no apartamento de Cole. Quando Prue e Piper, que estão trabalhando com Krell, acabam no apartamento de Cole, ele então agarra Phoebe e se teletransporta para o mausoléu, proclamando seu amor por ela. Demônio Fora da Lei Ainda no mausoléu ele diz a Phoebe que estar com ela despertou sua metade de sua humana, e que ao longo dos anos, ele tinha esquecido o que significava ser humano. Phoebe estava inconsolável, porém quando Cole mata Krell, Phoebe finge a morte de Cole e diz a ele para correr antes que as suas irmãs chegassem. thumb|200px| Cole esta de volta. Cole não retornar durante aproximadamente dois meses, mas quando ele retorna logo entra em contato com Phoebe. Ele diz a ela que ele quer provar ser bons e suprimir seu lado demoníaco com seu seu amor. No entanto, Phoebe não quer nada com ele. Pouco depois, Prue é seqüestrada pelos feiticeiro, Zile, e pela sacerdotisa Dantalian, com a intenção de forçar Prue a se casar em uma cerimônia maligna para tornar as irmãs más. A cerimônia não teria trasformado somente Prue em um bruxa má, mas teria também contaminada Piper, Phoebe e do Livro com o mal. Dantalian, como a maioria outros Demonios de nível superior, tem a capacidade de esconder suas atividades contra seres bons. Incapaz de encontrar Prue, Phoebe volta para Cole para obter ajuda. Cole descobre sobre Dantalian e volta para avisar Phoebe. Por esta altura, a cerimónia ja estava completa e virou Phoebe em uma feiticeira. thumb|200px|left|Cole indo salvar Phoebe. No entanto, Cole não está disposto a ter Phoebe com a ajuda do mal, ele diz que desse jeito seu romance será baseados na luxúria e gratificação, e não amor. Logo Piper e Phoebe encontram Prue e Zile e desfazem a cerimonia. Phoebe inicialmente não estava disposta a dar uma chance Cole, temendo que a atração para o mal fosse muito forte. No entanto, uma semana depois, Phoebe descobre que ela é psiquicamente ligada a Bo Lightfeather, um meio-índio brutalmente assassinado 127 anos atras, e prendeu sua cidade num circulo temporal. Cole e prue então voltam no tempo para ajudar a Bo, fazendo Phoebe perceber que ela ainda o ama,e e então voltando para ele. Agente Duplo thumb|200px|Casamento de Piper.Cole torna-se um aliado mais próximo das Encantadas. Ele até mesmo foi testemunha do casamento de Piper e Leo, e também ajudou a livrar Prue de acusações de assassinato. Determinado a livrar-se de sua natureza demoníaca para sempre, ele pede a Phoebe para fazer uma poção que permanentemente tiraria seus poderes demoníacos, deixando apenas seu lado mortal. Mais tarde, quando Cole e as encantadas descobrirem que velhos amigos de Cole na Irmandade estavam planejando assumir a maior parte do tráfego mundial de Internet, Cole se oferece para ir à paisana e descobrir mais. As Encantadas e Leo não gostaram dessa idéia, acreditando que manter Cole longe das tentações seria melhor. thumb|left|200px|Cole sendo manipulado por Raynor.Ele então, indo contra a vontade das irmãs, se faz de ajudante, gerenciando a folha de aquisição, apenas para ser seqüestrado por seu antigo mentor, Raynor. Acreditando que o amor de Cole por Phoebe é a única coisa que o mantem bom, Raynor incita Cole, magicamente, para matar uma bruxa que as irmãs estavam protegendo. Este fato temporariamente destrói o relacionamento Cole e Phoebe. No entanto, depois Cole salva Phoebe de permanentemente se transformou em uma Banshee, Phoebe acredita que ainda há muita bondade em cole apesar disso e decide assumir um risco considerável, indo ao submundo encontrar Cole e joga uma poção para suprimir o seu lado demoníaco salvando-o. 4ª Temporada Paige Matthews thumb|Phoebe e Cole no funeral de Prue.No funeral de Prue, Cole é atacada por dois demônios caçadores de recompensas, mas ele rapidamente os derrota. Ele e Phoebe então vão verificar uma garota que eles conheceram no funeral, Paige Matthews, depois que Phoebe recebe uma premonição dela sendo atacado por Shax, o mesmo demônio que matou Prue. Enquanto a observam, eles vêem Paige orbitar para fora do caminho da explosão lançada por Shax. Cole faz algum trabalho de reconhecimento disfarçado, e descobre a Fonte enviou Shax para matar Paige porque ela não é só um híbrido Guardião com Bruxa, mais meia-irmã de Prue, Piper e Phoebe, uma outra encantada. Mais tarde, depois da Fonte voltar sua atenção para transformar Paige para o mal, Cole centra-se na aura da Fonte, habilidade nata de todos os demônios, para rastrear sua localização. Ele é quase morto no processo , mas Paige e Leo conseguem curá-lo antes que ele morra. thumb|left|Cole atormentado pelas Fúrias.Cerca de uma semana mais tarde, a raiva de Piper reprimida sobre a morte de Prue faz com que ela se transformar em uma fúria, uma vigilante demoníaca que tem grande prazer em matar qualquer um considerado malfeitor, não distinguindo bandidos de demônios. Sabendo que Fúrias fazer malfeitores ouvir os gritos de suas vítimas do passado, Paige sugere o uso de Cole como isca para atraí-las para a mansão. Phoebe não gostou nada desta ideia, acreditando que os gritos das muitas vítimas de Cole poderiam matá-lo. No entanto, Cole está disposto a suportar seus crimes, a fim de salvar Piper. thumb|Cole seduzindo Phoebe.Ele ficou quase paralisado com os gritos de suas vítimas, mas como planejado, ele conseguiu atrair Piper para a mansão e dá a Phoebe, Paige e Leo a chance que eles precisam para transformá-la em Bruxa novamente. Mais tarde, Cole descobre que a Fonte enviou um demônio chamado Alastair, um camaleão, para espionar as Encantadas. Uma vez descoberto, Alastair é atacada pelas irmãs e foge. A fonte mata Alastair por ter sido descoberto e toma seu lugar como as irmãs indo caça-lo. A fonte então seqüestra Piper e leva para o sub-mundo, onde ele usa seus poderes mentais para criar um mundo de fantasia onde Piper é uma doente mental, na esperança de enganá-la e faze-la desistir de seus poderes dando-os para ele. Cole e Leo viajam para o submundo para rastrear Piper, enquanto Phoebe e Paige usam um feitiço para projetar-se na mente de Piper. Cole se permite ser capturados a fim de encontrar a Fonte, mas é resgatado por Leo, que vence um dos caçadores de recompensa por meio de um truque, acordando Cole e permitindo-lhe vencer o outro.thumb|left|Cole no submundo. Como Piper está quase abrindo mão de seus poderes, Cole bombardeia a Fonte com bolas de energia, como ela está imóvel controlando a mente de Piper. Cole é eventualmente capaz de ferir a fonte, mas quando ele tenta matar a fonte seu ataque é bloqueado pelo oraculo, que morre para a Fonte pode escapar. thumb|Cole virando HumanoAlgum tempo depois, as irmãs encontram um demônio que está matando bruxas. Depois de Piper rastreá-lo, Phoebe e Cole tentam encontra o demônio. Eles são atacados por um dos demônios carniçais, que estava se alimentando de restos deixados pelo assassino. É nessa momento que Cole pede Phoebe para se casar com ele em um impulso do momento. Quando Cole tem que utilizar seu lado demoníaco para derrotar outro demônio, a Poção, é usada nele para tira-lo do seu lado demônio, deixando-o meramente humano. Cole como um mortal Pouco tempo depois Cole e Phoebe são possuidos pelos espiritos de dois criminais Frankie e Lulu, que planeiam casar-se e vão em uma onda de crimes, roubando um vestido e um anel. Piper e Darryl seguem as pistas e chegam à igreja onde Darryl é forçado a dispirar contra Cole em autodefesa. Os espiritos são capturados pelo espirito que viaja no tempo Clyde e Phoebe aceita a proposta de casamento. Mais tarde a Vidente começa a conspirar contra a Fonte de Todo o Mal que, determinado a derrotar as Encantadas, solta no mundo o Vazio, ameaçando toda a comunidade mágica. A Vidente contacta Cole e faz o Vazio possui-lo para ele usa-lo contra a Fonte, absorvendo os seus poderes permitindo as Encantadas destruir a Fonte. A nova fonte do Mal Porem o que nem Cole ou as Encantadas é quando a Fonte foi destruído, os poderes que Cole havia absorvido permaneceram com ele e ele foi possuído pelo espírito da Fonte. Apesar dos seus melhores esforços Cole foi inevitavelmente possuído pela Fonte que usou os seus poderes para bloquear as premonições de Phoebe. Desconfiada a Encantada lança um feitiço para ouvir os desejos do seu coração que traz duas versões de Phoebe do passado e do futuro para o presente. O demônio Kurzon tenta matar a versão de Phoebe do passado mais é impedido pelas Encantadas mas não antes de matar a Phoebe velhinha que diz para Phoebe se casar com Cole. A Vidente conta à Fonte que ela teve uma visão de que Phoebe dará à luz a uma criança mágica muito poderosa mas que ela trabalharia para o lado do Bem se Cole e Phoebe contraírem um casamento sagrado. Determinado para impedir isso a Fonte usa a sua influência no submundo para sabotar o casamento e depois engana Phoebe para casar-se com ele num casamento das trevas. Ao contrair um casamento presidido por um Sacerdote das trevas, a Fonte assegura que a criança seja nada mais que pura maldade. Vida pós derrota 5ª Temporada Cole resignado com a Vida Junto com os avatares Pós Vida Quadrinhos Aparência Física Personalidade Poderes e Habilidades ;Poderes Ativos * Espanar: Uma forma de teletransporte na qual o usuário se teletransporta em partículas cinzentas semelhantes a poeira. * Sensoriamento: A habilidade mágica de localizar uma pessoa que está viva, em qualquer lugar do mundo. * Mediunidade: A habilidade de ver e se comunicar com fantasmas. No entanto, Cole usou para se comunicar com os seres em outros planos. * Invisibilidade: A habilidade de tornar-se invisível a olho nu. * Telecinese: A habilidade de mover objetos e seres com a mente. * Sugestão: A habilidade de plantar pensamentos subliminares na mente de outra pessoa, curvando-os à propria vontade, efetivamente. *'Intangibilidade:' A habilidade de alterar a própria estrutura molecular para se mover através da matéria física. ;Outros Poderes * Poderes Anteriores: Poderes que Cole possuía quando ele era Belthazor, Fonte de Todo o Mal, quando ele retornou das Terras Demoníacas, e como um Avatar. Vida Romântica Vida Profissional Etimologia Notas Curiosidades Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Demônios Categoria:Mortais Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Males Derrotados Categoria:Amores de Phoebe Halliwell Categoria:Personagens dos Quadrinhos Categoria:Mal